The present invention relates to a cap for containers, and more particularly, to a molded plastic cap with an improved container connector, and a method of production of the cap.
Caps that connect to a container for sealing the contents are well-known in the art. The caps may be connected to the containers by screw-on threads, snap-on beads, or other similar mechanical means. The caps in the most preferred prior art form have a skirt portion that utilizes internal threads for engaging mating external threads on the neck of the container. Presently, the threads (or other connector means) are integrally formed on the interior of the skirt when the cap is molded of plastic. An example of such threads is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,232,470 to Gibson.
As will be evident, when the threads, beads or other connecting mechanism are so formed, the internal core mold becomes engaged with the formed cap. Thus the mold must be removed by either disassembling the mold to release the engaged portion from the cap or, in the case of threaded connections, the core mold can be unscrewed from the interior of the cap. In either event, removing the core mold in this manner increases the time and labor required for manufacturing the container cap.